Naruto Conquests
by Tonlor
Summary: This is the is now where i will be putting all my Naruto One-Shots. Chapter One Naruto and Anko
1. Narnko

**Naruto Conquests**

**~A/N~ Request from Shadow-Inuyasha. This is Post war, all the good guys survives more or less. FYI I don't know how but Tsunade is alive.**

* * *

Naruto stepped into the Hokage's office; he saw Tsunade sitting behind the desk with her body still heavily bandaged. "You wanted to see me Granny?" Naruto asked unsure what she wanted.

"Yes after all you've done I would assume you want some time to rest," Tsunade started. "But I was wondering if you would be willing to help find one of our missing comrades,"

"Of course who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Anko Mitarashi," Tsunade said. Naruto instantly remembered her; he remembered her brown eyes and oddly styled black hair that had a blue tint to it.

"I will find her," Naruto said turning to leave.

"Wait; take this it's her one of her spare headbands. I had Shizune pick one up but out tracking hounds haven't had any luck yet," Tsunade said tossing Naruto a headband.

"Thanks that should help some," Naruto reached the door.

"She was last seen tracking Kabuto," Tsunade said as Naruto left.

"Thanks granny I'll have her back as soon as possible," Naruto closed the door already knowing where he wanted to start his search.

A strong breeze washed over the ground as Naruto stopped. "This is where I fought Itachi," Naruto said out loud.

Naruto sighed and bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu Tracker Toad," Naruto shouted summoning a small toad.

"Who ya want me to find boss?" the toad asked.

"What do you need to track her with?" Naruto asked.

"Picture, Name, and a scent will help a lot," the toad replied.

"Well her name is Anko Mitarashi, and this is her head band… I don't have a picture," Naruto said handing him the head band. The toad placed his webbed front feet onto the headband closing his eyes. He took several long deep breaths taking in the scent from the headband.

"Wow she rarely wore this I got three scents on this," the toad said looking up at Naruto.

"One is hers the others must be mind and Shizune's… follow the one that lead away from the village," Naruto said.

"Gotcha boss… that's this one," the toad said taking off. Naruto grabbed the headband and followed the tracker toad.

* * *

The two moved through the forest quickly the toad seemed to know she had been missing for a while; Naruto picked up the toad as he activated is Beast mode and greatly speed up. "Her scent is partially masked… she must be underground look for a cave," the tracker toad said. Naruto stopped and clasped his hands creating hundreds of shadow clones.

"You know what to do," Naruto said taking off one direction as the Shadow clones all took off.

The Shadow clones moved through the forest all of them search from the cave. "You see any yet?" One called out.

"Not yet," another answered.

"Found one but it was empty just a dead end," another said.

"Got one over here… Crap Bear!" the clone jumped back. Five more clones dropped down seeing the bear. The bear moved away feeling Kurama within them; the clones moved to the cave. They stepped in see stalagmites and stalactites; one stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kabuto!" he shouted before he and the other four vanished alerting the real Naruto.

Naruto reached the cave the clones had been in. He looked to see a Genjutsu trapped Kabuto and Anko on the ground a few feet away. "Anko-san!" Naruto moved to her; he quickly checked her pulse finding her alive. He carefully hoisted her into his arms and turned back towards the door. As he reached the door a puff of smoke stopped him; Naruto carefully placed her against the wall and readied to fight whatever had gotten summoned by him trying to remove Anko from the cave.

"And just who are you boy?" a large black snake asked as it curled up ready to attack. Naruto grinned as he adjust his headband.

"Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage," Naruto said making a Rasengan in his hand.

"You smell of toads," the snake said raising his head.

"Yeah my teacher was Jiraya the Toad Sage," Naruto said getting ready to dodge. The snake lunged at Naruto whom easily dodged his bit and planted his rasengan into the side of the snake's face. The snake flew into the wall hitting with a sickening thud; Naruto moved quickly grabbing Anko and dashing from the cave he knew the snake would be fine just stunned.

Naruto just made it out of the cave when the snake snapped at him again. Naruto flipped through the air; as he did he ready a summoning jutsu. He landed and planted his hand; the smoke cleared and Gamakichi and Gamatatsu sat both ready to fight.

"Hey Naruto long time," Gamatatsu said jumping to dodge the snake. Gamakichi moved as well seeing the snake. He looked to see Anko in Naruto's arms; he landed beside Gamatatsu.

"Naruto get out of here we can handle this worm," Gamakichi said. Naruto paused then gave a nod to the two toads before he took off towards the village.

"Twin Toad Technique; liquid flame," the two said as Gamatatsu spat oil and Gamakichi spit fire at the snake lighting him up. As he burned the two sensed Naruto had reached the village; knowing he was beyond safe from a burnt up snake the two vanished leaving the snake to burn.

* * *

Naruto gently placed Anko onto a medical bed; he stepped back letting the doctors take her for checkup. Naruto turned to leave when a hand caught him; he turned to see a young nurse looking at him.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" she asked blushing lightly.

"Yeah that's me," Naruto replied.

"Could I have your autograph?" she asked still blushing showing him a small brown book. Naruto smiled and took the book from her.

"I would be happy to," Naruto said jotting his autograph down for the nurse.

"Thank you," she said taking the book and walking away with a skip in her step. Naruto smiled and shook his head; as he left the hospital he remembered that he should tell Tsunade that he found Anko.

Naruto knocked onto a window gaining Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade moved and opened the window. "You're back already?" she asked.

"Yeah I found Anko in a cave… she is resting in the hospital now," Naruto said.

"Good job Naruto," Tsunade said sitting down.

"No problem I couldn't just leave a fellow Ninja out there alone," Naruto replied. He gave Tsunade a wave then left heading home to sleep.

* * *

A few days had passed and Anko's eyes slowly started to open. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up; she stopped once she noticed she was in a bed and in a hospital. "Mitarashi-San you're awake," a nurse said stepping in to the room.

"Where am I?" Anko asked.

"Konoha Hospital," the nurse replied placing her hands on Anko's shoulders. "Rest I'll get a doctor to make sure you are ok," the nurse said.

"Yeah ok," Anko said trying to figure out how she wound up in a hospital.

"Ah good to see you awake Mitarashi-san," a doctor said walking in.

"How did I get here?" Anko asked.

"Ah a young man brought you in," the doctor said starting to check her pulse and the other basics.

"Who was the young man?" Anko asked.

"No idea I would assume the one of the nurses could tell you," the doctor said checking her reflexes.

"So how does it look?" Anko asked seeing the doctor had finished his basic checkup.

"Well I can't find anything wrong, nor could I when you were still unconscious," the doctor said. "You may leave when you are ready," he added as he left.

Anko stood up moving to a coat rack that held her tan jacket. She tossed it on as she left the hospital; she looked to see the village was in one piece and safe. _'The war must have ended a while ago… I wonder how long I was out for,'_ Anko thought as she moved through the streets.

"Hey you're awake," a voice said. Anko turned to see Naruto walking up to her.

"Yeah you know how long I was out for?" Anko asked.

"A few weeks I think in all," Naruto said thinking over the time.

"I should go speak with Tsunade," Anko said. Naruto gave a nod and left his aim Ichiraku Ramen.

Anko stepped into Tsunade's office; she stopped seeing Kakashi, Might Guy, Shizune, Kurenai and Sasuke all within the office.

"Oh good to see you're alive and well," Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, Anko said her attention went to Sasuke. "What is he doing here?" she asked.

"He returned during the war and became essential in the downfall of Madara Uchia. We are currently deciding what his punishment should be for his transgressions," Tsunade explained.

"Ah, If I may ask you a question Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked.

"Sure," Tsunade replied. Anko moved to her side whispering into her ear.

"I was wondering who brought me back to the village. I would like to thank them," Anko said.

"It was Naruto Uzumaki who found you," Tsunade replied. Anko blinked slightly surprised she had already talked to him.

Anko gave a bow then started to leave the room. She leaned in to Kakashi. "Where could I find Naruto?" she asked.

"Most likely the Ramen Shop," Kakashi answered as she left. Anko moved through the halls of the Hokage's residence; she left the building and entered the streets of Konohana. She started to move towards Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Naruto sat down giving a wave to teuchi whom started to make him his usual. Naruto started to pull out his wallet when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I found you," Anko said sitting down next to him.

"Oh hey what's up Mitarashi-san?" Naruto asked.

"I want to thank you for coming to find me… I didn't think anyone even noticed I was gone," Anko said giving Naruto a smile.

"I have to admit I didn't look for you right away because I didn't know you were gone, not until granny Tsunade asked me to find you," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"So you only looked for me because Tsunade asked you to?" Anko asked getting slightly depressed.

"Well yes and no. Had I known you were missing I would have come looking for you," Naruto explained. "I couldn't leave an ally alone," Naruto added.

"Well either way thank you for coming and finding me," Anko said.

"What did you mean nobody would notice?" Naruto asked.

"I'm alone in this village. No family or anything," Anko said.

"You have me now… I'll be your friend as well as your ally. Anytime you need help just let me know," Naruto said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank actually means a lot to me," Anko said placing her hand over his.

"I know how you feel I was the same way until Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi," Naruto said still holding his hand on her shoulder. "I lived alone and most of the people in the village ignored me; the ones that did notice me hated me,"

"I'm sorry to hear that you were so lonely," Anko said.

"See I understand how you feel so I won't let you be along anymore," Naruto said smiling at her.

"Thank you Naruto," Anko said seeing Teuchi place a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"On the house… for the both of you," Teuchi said returning to his work.

"Thanks Teuchi-san," Naruto said digging into his ramen; Anko did the same not about to pass up a free meal.

The two finished their meals and left the ramen shop walking down the road together. "Naruto," Anko stopped him blushing slightly.

"Yeah what's up?" Naruto asked. Anko leaned in kissing his cheek lightly; her lips on his cheek caused Naruto to freeze.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"For coming for me," Anko said still blushing. Naruto blushed placing his hand onto his cheek.

"Like I said anytime," Naruto said the two started to walk again.

"If you ever need anything from me let me know," Anko said about to leave; Naruto grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned to see him blushing still; Anko blushed lightly seeing him looking at her with his loving blue eyes.

"Anything?" Naruto asked.

"Anything," Anko replied. Naruto looked around seeing most people had gone home.

"Could I have a proper kiss?" Naruto asked. Anko smiled lightly; she stepped towards him sliding her arms around his neck.

"You can wrap your arms around my hips if you want," Anko said. Naruto did it as it she had commanded him to; she leaned in slowly lightly brushing her lips against his. An instantly later their lips were pressed together. Anko was in complete shock his lips tasted so good; like a drink of water in the middle of a desert she had to have more. Naruto wasn't fairing any better he had to have more of her lips. Both of them wanted more and both of them could sense the other felt the same. Naruto's grip tightened around her waist just as her arms tightened around his neck.

Anko pressed her body against Naruto's; Naruto let his instincts take the reins and tell him what to do. Anko moaned ever so lightly thoroughly enjoying their kiss; as her lips parted Naruto slid his tongue into her mouth. Anko was taken aback by Naruto's boldness but quickly fell into the now passionate kiss. Neither Anko or Naruto wanted to stop their kiss; the both felt so much, the need, the desire, the lust to continue to go as far as they could.

Anko pulled back stopping the moment. "Sorry we should stop," Anko said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm at least ten years your elder Naruto… Not someone you want to go anywhere with," Anko explained stepping back. She started to leave when she was taken bridal style into Naruto's arms.

"I'd go anywhere with you Mitarashi-San," Naruto said.

"If that is true then you should just call me Anko," Anko said blushing. Naruto nodded and started to move down the road.

"Anko… Where do you live?" Naruto asked. Anko got him to put her back onto her feet and lead him to her home.

"You can come in if you like," Anko offered.

"Sure," Naruto slightly nervously; Anko lead him into her living room showing him a spot to sit. Anko started to leave to get drinks when Naruto grabbed her arm again.

"Can we do that kiss again?" Naruto asked. Anko blushed and nodded; Naruto was about to stand when she stopped him sitting onto his lap her legs on either side of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck again; this time Naruto moved his arms around her waist but had them under her tan jacket.

Anko leaned in gently pressed their lips together once more. Naruto pressed his lip right back his arms tightened around her waist; his fingers intertwined through her mesh shirt. The passion of their kiss was quickly reignited; her hands had a mind of their own and moved to pull of his jacket. Naruto leaned forward as Anko unzipped and nearly ripped off his orange jacket. Anko slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth as their kiss continued.

Naruto pulled at Anko's tan coat pulling it of her shoulder letting fall to the floor. Anko moved her hands down Naruto's chest sliding under his black shirt; her fingers started to run over his lean body.

"Naruto," Anko nearly moaned his name. Naruto's hands moved down her body he stopped once his hands were on her ass. Anko sat back slightly ending their kiss; Naruto paused hoping he hadn't went too far too fast.

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?" Anko asked blushing heavily.

"With you… yes," Naruto wanted more of her; he was already finding himself addicted to the taste of her lips and the softness of her skin. Anko leaned in again locking their lips together again; their kissing fanned the fire of desire within Anko once more.

"You really want me?" Anko asked pulling back once again. Naruto rolled his eyes starting to get annoyed by her inferiority complex.

"Yes I want you… Anko Mitarashi. I want your happiness, your sadness, your joy, your sorrow everything you can give me I will take," Naruto said holding fast to her; Anko smiled truly happy with his answer. She stood taking his hand starting to lead him through her home. Naruto took a gulp he couldn't believe she was going this far.

The door opened to Anko's bedroom as she led him in; Naruto moved to her taking her into his arms kissing her again. Anko happily returned the kiss her hands moved to Naruto's pants. Anko pulled back from their kiss pushing him onto the bed. Naruto pulled off his black shirt tossing it away leaving him in just his pants.

Anko moved towards him she stopped once she was at the bed Naruto's legs to her sides. Naruto watch as Anko knelt down pulling his pants down freeing his member. Anko didn't hesitate to start stroking him careful not to squeeze to hard or pull to hard.

"Wow that feels good," Naruto gave a light groan. Anko leaned in licking over his head getting another groan from Naruto. She took a light gulp before wrapping her lips around his head taking his member into her mouth.

"Oh wow Anko," Naruto moaned feeling the wet warmth of her mouth as she started to suck over him. She did her best to run her tongue around his cock but his thickness made that impossible. Naruto ran a hand into Anko's hair simply enjoying the work she was doing.

Anko started to suck faster one of her hands continued to stroke the shaft she couldn't take in. Naruto's breathing started to become more ragged as he drew closer to his limit. Anko figured he was about to cum from his reaction and that fact that his cock was pulsing like crazy in her mouth. Sure enough after another few bobs of her head he burst into her mouth; Anko did everything she could to gulp down wave after wave of his cum. She ended up coughing some up in the end it was just too much too swallow.

Anko wiped her lips Naruto's seed didn't taste bad at all. "You didn't have to do that," Naruto said. Anko smiled lightly looking at Naruto.

"I know but I wanted to," Anko said starting to crawl over Naruto. Once she was completely on top of Naruto he flipped her pinning her down.

"My turn," Naruto said kissing her before he started to kiss her chin, neck and collar bone. He started to pull at her mesh clothing; her shirt was pulled off showing she didn't wear a bra. Anko blushed from Naruto's gaze on her body.

"Don't stare at me like that," Anko said cover her breasts; Naruto leaned in taking her hands off her breasts kissing both of them before he moved to breasts. He kissed and licked her nipples and all around them; he left no part of her untouched as he moved down her. His hand preceded his lips; they moved and unbuckling her skirt pulling it off her. She was left in just her mesh pants and her panties now.

Anko lifted her hips letting him pull away her pants and panties leaving her as naked as him now. Naruto kissed over her naval and down her leg; he kissed down to her knee and further down still kissing to her ankle. He moved to her other leg kissing her other ankle as he moved up kissing her shin, knee and thigh. Anko laughed lightly his lips tickled her; Naruto couldn't help but smiled hearing her nearly giggling. Naruto kissed just above her womanhood; he was rewarded with a light whimperish moan.

"Naruto," Anko moaned lightly as he now reached her womanhood his breath on her wet folds. Anko dropped back as he kissed her pussy; she bit her knuckle trying to contain her moans as he started to kiss and lick her sensitive crevice. Naruto pushed his tongue into her causing her to moan in approval. And that was all the approval Naruto needed; he started to lick and tongue fuck her to the best of his abilities. Anko started to moan louder and louder as Naruto hit so many pleasure spots with his tongue.

"Oh god; Naruto please don't stop," Anko moaned as her back arched and her toes curled from the pleasure. Naruto obeyed and continued to lick and tongue Anko's pussy; he didn't mind she had quite a good taste. It was a sweetness mixed with a delicious juiciness; and he wanted more from her. Naruto moved pulling Anko's legs on her shoulders pulling her up slightly as he started to eat her out with more vigor. Anko's moans became louder still nearing lustful screams as she quickly sped towards her climax.

Anko hit her climax hard like a tidal wave hitting a sand castle she was washed away with pleasure. She moaned his name loud and long as she climaxed; Naruto licked up her juices before letting be back down onto the bed. Anko laid panting on her bed she had never felt anything like that before.

Naruto kissed his way back up her body; their lips met again and their lustful kisses started up again. Anko pushed her way on top of Naruto again her hands on his chest; she looked down at Naruto gaining her courage.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Naruto said seeing her pause.

"It's not that I don't want to… it's just that it's been so long," Anko said rubbing her pussy over Naruto's cock; she started to push him into her. Naruto held onto her sides helping her lower at her speed. She moaned as her walls spread further than she thought they were going to. Naruto groaned from her tightness; her velvet like vice was a hundred times better than her mouth.

"Oh damn Anko it's feels so hot inside you," Naruto grunted as she reached his half way point.

"Shit that's only half?" Anko asked in surprised but continued to lower herself down. Inch after Inch she moaned and squirmed to take him.

Anko finally sat on Naruto's lap completely impaled on his long thick member. She sat just holding himself inside her as she adjusted. Naruto sat up pressing their lips together once again. Anko started to bounce on Naruto as they kissed the pain was completely gone; the only thing that remained was desire and lust.

"You're so big Naruto," Anko moaned when the split for air. Naruto started to thrust upwards as she came down onto his cock; each time both of them would let out a moan.

"Anko you're amazing," Naruto said thrusting faster; Anko placed her hands on his shoulder adding in her arm strength into her bouncing.

"Naruto," Anko moaned out his name again and again. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist letting him flip her pinning her under him again. Anko wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her arms under his as he started to thrust into her.

Naruto placed his hand hands on both sides of her as he pumped himself into Anko's welcoming folds. Naruto's thrusts started to pick up speed as he got closer to his limit.

"Anko let me pull out," Naruto grunted holding back the best he could.

"You can inside," Anko moaned reached a second climax on Naruto's cock; the sudden constriction of Anko's walls pushed Naruto over the edge and he burst into her womb Naruto continued to thrust as he cam filling her with his seed. Anko unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist; Naruto rolled off to her side panting.

"Wow Anko that was amazing," Naruto said starting to catch his breath.

"Yes it was," Anko said wiping away some sweat from her face. Naruto looked at Anko he leaned in kissing her once again.

"Anko… will you be mine?" Naruto asked. Anko looked at Naruto with surprise; she had thought he was just using her for a one night stand and had just wooed her with pretty words.

"You really want me?" Anko asked.

"I already told you yes… but I want to make sure you want me," Naruto said. Anko smiled and nodded her head. Naruto pulled Anko into his arms smiling happily; Anko was just as happy he picked her out of all the women he could have he wanted her.

The two kissed again before they covered and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow they would being their life together.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot please let me know how I did and if you liked it.**

**P.S. Rather than having 15-20 stories down the road all Naruto One-Shots I've decided to start funneling the One-shots into here. Hence the name Naruto Conquests; just the first chapter is Naruto and Anko the next chapter will either be Naruto and Temari which I have a request for or a Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade three way.**


	2. Leaf and Sand

**Leaf and Sand**

**~A/N~ Request for Shawn2012 Temari wants to thank Naruto for saving her little brother; and she knows just how she wants to do it. Also just a FYI this file is for the majority of my Naruto One-Shot requests if someone starts off asking for a multi-chapter fic it will get its own spot.**

* * *

Naruto walked through the hidden Sand village heading to a banquet the village was having for him and the other leaf ninja's for saving their Kazekage Gaara. He reached the banquet hall to see everyone else was already there along with a large portion of the hidden sand village. He could see several women swooning over Neji and Rock Lee much to Tenten's annoyance. Naruto moved over to where Sakura was and sat down in the open seat. He glanced around looking for Kakashi but was unable to spot him anywhere.

"Where is Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Resting," Sakura replied picking up a glass. After a few minutes Kankuro stood gaining everyone's attention; he stood for a moment looking to the leaf ninjas; Naruto noticed he wasn't wearing makeup or his hat but instead he wore much nicer cloths.

"We are here to thank our allies of the leaf for saving our Kazekage Gaara. This night belongs to you so please enjoy our truest thanks," Kankuro said as the crowd cheered for the leaf.

"We hope this shows how much we appreciate all you did for us," Kankuro said bowing to Naruto and the other leaf ninjas. Naruto smiled looking over the crowd; he stopped when he noticed Temari staring at him. She gave him a light wink before she turned her attention to a person asking her questions. Naruto wasn't quite sure why she did that but he just banished it to the back of his mind and enjoyed the night.

Naruto sat and ate what else but ramen enjoying the free food while he watched everybody else drink and to his surprise Neji was even drinking. Tenten and Sakura sat whispering to each other; whilst Lee talked with Guy.

"Hey Naruto," Kankuro said walking up holding a small jug of Saki and a pair of glasses.

"Oh hey Kankuro," Naruto said as Kankuro tossed him a cup.

"I don't know if you drink at all but I think you've earned at least one," Kankuro said pouring him some Saki then himself. Naruto nodded understanding it meant more to Kankuro as a means of thanks than it meant to him as free alcohol. They raised their glassed and downed the drink; Naruto grinned noticing this Saki tasted better than the leaf's.

"This is good stuff," Naruto said putting his glass down.

"The best stuff we could get, it's a special night," Kankuro said. "But we did heed Guy's warning and made sure not to give Lee any," Kankuro added starting to laugh; Naruto burst out laughing remembering the story of a drunken Lee trying to fight Kimimaro and doing surprisingly well. After a few more drinks Kankuro patted him on the shoulder and thanked him again before he moved over to Sakura and Tenten offering them some.

Naruto's attention was once again caught by Temari whom now stood in the corner of the room out of the sight of most people. She looked simply stunning her hair was down sitting around her shoulders; she wore a beautiful but simple black dress with a slit up the side for better movement. He noticed that she was wearing lipstick, eyeliner, and eye shadow; all of which was different for her but made her look even more stunning. After a moment he noticed her gaze was locked on him and unwavering she just stood watching him; Naruto finally stood and moved to her wanting to know why she was staring at him.

"Hey Temari," Naruto said walking up; he stopped when she moved and hugged him tightly. He was at a complete loss he didn't think she showed emotion like this or even liked to touch people.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my brother," Temari said almost tearing up.

"It was nothing had things been a little different I could have easily been in Gaara's spot," Naruto replied rubbing his head. Temari smiled lightly as she shook her head.

"He never would have become like that if I had been a proper older sister and looked after him," Temari said feeling ashamed of herself

"Hey don't beat yourself up. That's all in the past focus on the future," Naruto said feeling rather proud of his sudden burst of deep philosophical advice. Temari looked at him for a moment surprised he was the one to snap her out of it.

"You're right I should focus on being a proper sibling now and stop worrying about then," Temari said. Naruto put his hands behind his head as he smiled.

"See now you get it," Naruto said; Temari moved to him whispering into his ear.

"Would you mind if I joined you tonight?" Temari asked quietly. Naruto stopped dead he wasn't sure what to say.

"What about Shikamaru?" he asked.

"What about him?" Temari asked starting to worry if he was going to shoot her down.

"Isn't he like your boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"No we are just friends," Temari replied.

"Umm I don't know that could be either really good or really bad," Naruto said thinking it over. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he also didn't care for one night stands or the walk of shame. Temari leaned in her lips inches from his ear.

"It will be really good," she whispered as seductively as she could into his ear; Naruto gave a little tremble as her words moved down his spine.

"Yeah ok," Naruto said blushing lightly.

"Then I will see you tonight," Temari said running a finger down his chest before she started to walk back to the party.

* * *

The party went on and there was an overly large amount of drinking going on; even Sakura was getting drunk. Naruto looked around unable to see Neji or Tenten anywhere. He moved to a hallway thinking he saw someone move into it; he stopped when he saw just barely in sight was Tenten pinned against a wall her hands over her head her collar was opened showing off her neck. Her neck is where Naruto saw Neji rather lustfully kissing; his hands started to move down from her wrists caressing her skin. The moment his hands left her arms she moved her fingering into his hair as she continued to moan.

Naruto moved away unable to watch without thinking himself overly perverted like Jiraya. Naruto looked to see Sakura was gone now too; but he just put that up to passing out she had drank a lot of Saki. He gave in and left for the room he had been given; as he left he felt a hand catch him.

"Oh hey Gaara," Naruto said seeing the Kazekage standing behind him.

"Everyone else has thanked you now it's my turn," Gaara said offering his hand to Naruto. "Thank you for saving me," Naruto nodded and shook his hand.

"No problem Gaara," Naruto said starting down the hall way. He reached his room and bathed and changed into his sleepwear; which was now just a pair of shorts and a white tank top. He stepped out of his bathroom to see Temari sitting on his bed; her legs were crossed as she waited for him.

"Temari," Naruto said remembering she was going to visit him.

"You still ok with this?" She asked standing up; she walked rather seductively over to him.

"Definitely," Naruto said watching her hips.

"I'm glad to hear it," Temari said taking his hand leading him over to the bed. She pushed him down onto the bed and turned around. "Would you mind unzipping me?" she looked back at him. Naruto sat up moving his hand up her sides feeling the silk of the dress. His fingers ran over her ass and up her back stooping at the zipper; he unzipped her letting her dress hand only by the thin shoulder straps. Temari slowly turned around facing Naruto again; she covered her breasts when he stood to remove her dress.

Naruto could see she was slightly embarrassed to be doing this; he moved closer to her cupping her chin in his hand. She looked slightly up at him her eyes slowly closed as he brought her towards him; their lips met in a gentle long kiss. Temari moved her hands from her chest to Naruto's tank top gripping it as they kissed; as she moved in her dress fell to the floor leaving her in just her lingerie

Temari started to press her body against Naruto's she couldn't believe it but she wanted more of his lips. Naruto felt the same he wasn't sure what it was but he liked the taste of her lips. They fell onto the bed still kissing as they did; Naruto's hands moved around her nearly naked form. His gentle caressing moved over her breasts. He pulled back looking at her; Temari gave a nod knowing what he was going to do.

Naruto smiled and started to slowly kiss his way down her body; he moved from her lips to her cheek over to her ear lobe and down her neck. He didn't miss a spot as he kissed over her; he stopped once he reached her lace bra. Temari unclipped it showing her willingness to continue. Naruto paid special attention to her breasts he kissed all around her delicious C-cups. He gave her nipples the same attention making her moan lightly as he teased her sensitive breasts.

Naruto started to move his way down her body once more he kissing her toned physical perfect abdomen a few times before he reached the hem of her panties. Temari lifted her hips as he pulled at them; they were quickly forgotten. Naruto took a slow breath before he moved in kissing her femininity; Temari moaned lightly from his kiss. Naruto moved in more pressing his tongue into her wetness; Temari let out a loud moan as his tongue penetrated her.

"Ah Naruto!" She yelped feeling his tongue moving around inside her. Her hands moved through his blonde hair; Naruto started to work faster pushing her closer to her limit. Temari's back started to arch as she reached her climax barely holding back; Naruto flicked his tongue over her clit shooting her over the edge. Temari climaxed with a deep moan she went limb as her euphoria passed.

Naruto gave her a few more licks drinking down her juices. "What a nice taste," Naruto said pulling off his tank top and dropped his shorts. Temari's eyes widened when she saw his member; big was an understatement for him. She was worried about taking it all, could she? Would it hurt? Or would she get addicted to his cock and have to have him all to herself.

"Can I?" Naruto asked getting in between her legs his impressive manhood waited to penetrate her. Temari nodded and braced herself; Naruto slowly started to push into her. He stopped seeing blood. He couldn't believe it her hymen was still intact she was giving him her first time; Temari on the other hand moaned light feeling her walls stretch.

Naruto slowly pushed forward; Temari's tights velvet like vice squeezed down onto him so tightly he thought she would break it off. Temari on the other hand was in a euphoric wonderland thanks to his cock. Naruto reached half way into her stopping her tightness was too much he couldn't take it.

"Damn you're really right Temari," Naruto groaned having trouble containing himself. Temari almost didn't hear him; she slowly looked up at him her lust having taken over.

"Please keep going it feels so good," Temari moaned. Naruto nodded and moved his hands to her hips; he grabbed onto her and shoved the rest of his cock into her with one thrust. Temari lost it moaning loudly as she climaxed. Naruto barely managed not to lose it and held off; he was determined to give her all the pleasure she could handle before he let loose.

After she adjusted Naruto started to thrust in and out quickly building up a good rhythm. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck as her back arched up into Naruto's chest. Her nails dug into the back of his neck as she rode the wave of her ecstasy that Naruto gave her.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Temari cried out his name as she neared her third climax. Naruto couldn't hold out any longer and pulled out shooting his seed over Temari's stomach and breasts.

"Damn you feel so good," Naruto said panting; Temari laid amazing by how much seed he shot.

"Can you go again?" Temari asked. Naruto nodded and returned his member to the welcoming folds of Temari's pussy. He very quickly started up his thrusts again; Temari's nails started to rake down Naruto's back nearly slicing into his skin. Naruto slowed quickly getting Temari's attention.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him.

"Get on your hands and knees," Naruto said. Temari smiled and rolled over displaying her ass to him. Naruto lined up and slammed back into her pussy; his thrusts were back to their top speed. Temari moaned again and again as her eyes rolled back from the constant ecstasy Naruto was pumping into her system. Naruto leaned over her kissing her neck as he pounded into her. Temari could feel her arms starting to lose their feeling.

"Oh fuck Naruto!" Temari nearly shouted nearly climaxing again; Naruto didn't slow he wanted to push her so far that she would pass out. And he had no idea how close he was to that goal; Temari's arms gave out and she collapsed onto the bed. Her ass up thanks to Naruto's grip on her; Naruto readjusted so he was now more over her. He stood on his feet but still leaned in far enough that he was fully planted into her each time he hit home.

Naruto started to feel him eruption approach; Temari just begged for more and more as his thrusts started to become more erratic as he held off from cumming.

"Naruto!" Temari cried out as he cam into her; Naruto's body seized up just as he was about to pull out. He couldn't move his system was overcome with pleasure. Temari was in the same predicament as he seed filled her. She could more nor did she want to; that would mean Naruto's cock would leave her pussy.

Naruto slumped down his hands on both side of her shoulders; their bodies came apart. Temari felt a sudden emptiness from the loss of Naruto's cock. She could feel a hot liquid drip onto her ass; she managed to glance back to see Naruto's cock was still pushing out seed and that it was still rock hard.

"Holy crap," Naruto panted. Temari rolled over and beckoned him to her. Naruto leaned in; their lips met in their passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Temari looked down at his cock licking her lips. Naruto got the hint and got off her lying down. Temari moved over him quickly starting to lick over her cum stained cock. She wrapped her lips around his member and started to suck him off; her tongue rather skillfully worked over his member. Naruto moaned lightly feeling the wet warmth of her mouth. It wasn't as good as her pussy but it was great in its own rights.

Naruto's breathing started to become ragged as she pushed him towards his limit with her skilled tongue and mouth. Her head bobbed up and down on his member as she tried to suck him dry. Naruto suddenly grabbed her head shoving his entire length into her mouth and down her throat; Temari started to push against him when she felt his seed spray into her mouth and down her throat. His seed was salty and bitter but actually not bad; she gulped down what didn't go straight down her throat. She gulped multiple times his cum was so thick.

Temari pulled off his cock gasping for breath once he finally let go of her head. "Sorry Temari," Naruto said his breath still short. Temari gulped the last remnants of his seed down.

"It's ok," Temari said moving beside him too tired to care how rough he was. Naruto wrapped an arm around her as the both drifted off fully satisfied and contented.

* * *

**~ End Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter let me know what you think and if you liked it.**

**P.S. I am currently not accepting Requests I will let you know when I reopen. The next story out will either be a Bleach fic featuring Yoruichi and Ichigo or Naruto featuring Naruto and Sakura.**


End file.
